Sam's Biscuit
by Jasmine-Now-Leaves
Summary: In 'Enemy Within' the team use a distraction called Biscuit. What if Sam had a dog with the same name and brought him to OSP. Could he also be the reason why he doesn't like Monty?
1. Chapter 1

'Enemy Within' in which the team uses a diversion named 'Biscuit'. What if Sam had a dog with the same name? And is this the reason why Sam doesn't like Monty?

This is set before we meet the team in the NCIS episodes _Legend pt 1 & 2_. Sam and Callen have been partners for just over two years, Kensi has been with the team for about a year.

Sam's Biscuit.

"You're late again Sam. Once more, and I'm going to think that you don't want to be my partner." Callen was waiting for his partner of two years outside the motel he was currently staying at. It was the third time that week his friend had been late. He was still getting use to having a partner. He had been a lone wolf his whole life, use to not having anyone watch his back. While what he said was in a jovial tone, he was a little worried that Sam really didn't want to be his partner. Callen knew that he was hot-headed and jumped into situations without thinking. He was impulsive and improvisation was his strongest trait when things went bad, which often led to Sam having to save him from getting shot, stabbed or something else when his ad-libbing made things worse.

Callen climbed in and jumped straight back out again as the smell of wet dog assaulted his nose and a large pink wet tongue licked his face. He stepped back and said "Sam, please tell me that you don't have a wet dog in the car?" even though he could see a red dog with tan circles above its eyes in the back seat.

"He followed me from home. What did you want me to do? He's done it the past three days. Marie and the kids have gone to her mother's place for the next month; she got sick over the weekend and went to hospital. I usually get them to hold him until he can't see me anymore." Sam had gotten out of the car and folded his arms on the hood as he looked at his partner.

He sensed the worry under Callen's jovial tone. Hetty had told him that the man before him had never had a partner long enough to trust them to have his back. Either it was because he kept moving around, both with jobs and living quarters, or because he grew up believing he wasn't wanted and everyone would eventually leave him.

During the early stages of their partnership, they had gone out for drinks after a bad op and Callen had had a bit too much to drink. Sam could see that he would not be able to drive and had not drunk as much. On the way to one of the many places that Callen stayed at, the blonde haired, blue eyed younger man babbled about his past and let slip that little detail. The next day, Callen never remembered the ride, let alone what he had said and Sam never mentioned it, but he made sure that from then on he was always close enough on an op that he would have his partner's back.

"He's a rescue dog. I found him at the shelter where Marie and I volunteer once a month. When I'm not there he won't eat, doesn't sleep, won't stop moving around and whines, a lot." He looked the dog as he realised that he had pretty much described Callen. "The kids named him Biscuit."

"Ok, why is he wet and what are you going to tell Macey?" Callen had come back to the car as he got used to the smell and hesitantly put his hand into the car toward Biscuit. He was rewarded with a gentle sniff and fast licking as the dog smelled his breakfast of a bacon muffin from McDonalds around the corner. "What kind of breed is he?" Callen hadn't seen dog like Biscuit before.

"He's an Australian Kelpie. The guy who owned him married a woman from LA. He died in a car accident and she didn't want him anymore. He's wet because he ran through several sprinklers. You getting in, we're already late." With that Sam slid behind the wheel and, after a moment's pause, Callen opened the door and sat beside Sam, noting that he didn't answer his question about what he would tell Macey. He looked over at the red dog behind him and patted his head.

At OSP, Sam told Biscuit to guard the car and had left him outside with a bowl of water. The dog had dried out and while he was unhappy at being left behind, he obeyed Sam's command.

"You teach him that?" Callen looked over his shoulder at the shape that was now under the car in the shade.

"Nope. His breed work stock, mostly sheep. I did a bit of research and figured it was one of the commands he was taught. They are also highly intelligent, fast learners and a lot of their behaviour when working stock is instinctive." Sam looked at his dog once more as the door to the elevator closed. He had no idea what possessed him to adopt the dog, but ever since he had, there had never been a dull moment.

A couple of hours later, Callen, followed by Sam and Kensi, the newest member to the team, left the elevator and were greeted by a burst of barking and someone yelling. The voice, a man's, the team didn't recognise, but Sam knew the barking. It was Biscuit. He ran toward where he had left the car and saw that it had been moved. All of ten yards before Biscuit, who had apparently gone to do a perimeter of the lot, jumped into the open window as the car started moving and started barking at the driver.

The man was one of the OSP personal whose job it was to make sure that the team's cars were fuelled and ready. He had gotten in to take the car to get fuelled up when the dog jumped in and wouldn't let him put his hands on the wheel. The dog also wouldn't let him out. Every time he moved the dog would growl until he stilled.

"Biscuit, down boy. Here." Sam called to his dog, slapping his thigh as he did. "Good boy, you guarded the car. But I think that I'm going to have to introduce you to the folks here." He rubbed his dog's ears and patted his head, oblivious to the looks Kensi and the driver were giving him.

Over the next few weeks, Sam introduced Biscuit to the rest of the OSP team and he was quickly regarded as a member of the team. He joined them on training camps, runs and more than once, Macey saw him with his own ear protection on in the gun range. Then a case came up that would show them just how much Biscuit had learned from them.

A marine's daughter had been kidnapped and it was all hands on deck as he was being blackmailed into giving a group of terrorists access to the marine base. Biscuit had been with Sam again for the week and was enjoying himself as one of the younger tech staff had bought him a ball to play with. He would toss it into the air and catch it again, while throwing himself into the air after it. He heard Sam call Callen and knew by his voice that there was trouble. He bounded after his master, ball in mouth and jumped into the car, taking up his customary seat in the back. His master and his friend, the smaller blonde man climbed in and Sam started the car. It was a good ten minutes before either man realised that he was there and by then, it was too late to take him back, time was short. Despite being a dog, he didn't like to stick his head out of the window. He had done it when he was a pup until he was hit by a large grasshopper and nearly lost an eye. He still had the scar. The ride took half an hour as the team headed toward where they had found the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

_So, here's the next part. Sorry it took so long, life kinda got in the way. Will be updating my other story soon as well._

_Authors Note: Don't own anything. Except a red and tan Kelpie, named Ginger._

**_Love the reviews. Thanks heaps._**

* * *

A marine's daughter had been kidnapped and it was all hands on deck as he was being blackmailed into giving a group of terrorists access to the marine base. Biscuit had been with Sam again for the week and was enjoying himself as one of the younger tech staff had bought him a ball to play with. He would toss it into the air and catch it again, while throwing himself into the air after it. He heard Sam call Callen and knew by his voice that there was trouble. He bounded after his master, ball in mouth and jumped into the car, taking up his customary seat in the back. His master and his friend, the smaller blonde man climbed in and Sam started the car. It was a good ten minutes before either man realised that he was there and by then, it was too late to take him back, time was short. Despite being a dog, he didn't like to stick his head out of the window. He had done it when he was a pup until he was hit by a large grasshopper and nearly lost an eye. He still had the scar. The ride took half an hour as the team headed toward where they had found the girl.

They pulled up a block away and walked the rest; Biscuit on a lead held loosely by Sam. They found a spot that they could observe the house without being seen. Callen told Sam that he counted two men outside, patrolling the grounds. Just as Sam was about to agree, Biscuit nudged his arm and propped his nose on the low brick wall, pointing toward a garden shed, where a third was hidden in the shadows. His sharper eyes and nose had seen and smelt the smoker. Callen and Sam both gave him a pat and continued to watch the house, where they saw another two men inside; along with the Marine's daughter, who was tied to a chair. He heard Sam and Callen talk about how they would get the girl out.

"We need something to get the guards away from their posts, focus them on something else." Callen said.

"We need backup and …" Sam didn't get any further as Biscuit suddenly jerked his lead from his grasp and disappeared toward the car. The two men looked at each other, surprised. Biscuit had never run off on Sam before. Wondering what had happened, they focused their attention back on the house, knowing that they would have to look for him later. He had a microchip under the skin on his neck so that, even if he did get picked up by the catcher, Sam would get a call.

A few moments later, Sam started as a wet nose pressed into his hand. He turned and saw his dog sitting beside him, ball in his mouth. As Sam reached for the lead again, Biscuit jumped back, chest low to the ground, tail high and wagging. Sam took a step toward him "Bis, now's not the time for games." Biscuit jumped back again, spun in a circle and crouched again. He headed in the direction of the house. Sam was about to walk forward again when Callen grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Sam. This could work." He looked at Biscuit and even though he thought it impossible, he asked "you want to help us get her out by distracting them with a playful dog, is that it?" he and Sam were astounded when Biscuit looked at Callen, stood straight, looked at the house and crouched down again in the playful way he had been displaying for several minutes, ball still in his mouth. "Well I never." Callen looked at his partner and asked "You sure he's just a stock dog? He's acting more like a police dog right now."

"Yep, and if this works, I'll ask Macey to give him a badge." Sam looked at his pet, his friend and nodded. Biscuit saw that they understood him and stopped his act. He stood by Sam as the two men worked out a plan. When the two had finished, Sam crouched down to him, placed his hands on either side of his head and leaned in. "Now, I don't know how much of this you're going to be able to understand, but Callen will be the one 'playing' with you. The guard at the front is taller than me and Callen won't be able to take him down. Do you understand me, Callen will play, not me?" He looked into the dark brown pools and saw them travel over to Callen, than back to him. Biscuit suddenly stuck his tongue out and licked his master's face. Sam fell onto his backside and when he looked up he saw that Biscuit had walked over to Callen and crouched in front of him, his tail going a hundred miles an hour.

"I think that means he gets it." Callen looked down at his partner and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

_Another chapter, wonder if I can make it a hat-trick? I've got the creative juices flowing tonight._

_Again, don't own them, just like to borrow and put back when I'm done._

* * *

The guard at the front of the house was getting bored with patrolling it. They were in a quite area, away from the high-rises and nobody knew where they were. Suddenly a red dog bounded in thru the gate, causing him to draw his weapon. After a moment he realised that the dog was not the start of an attack and hid his gun again as he noticed that the dog was holding a blue ball and had dropped to the ground, his nose pointing toward the road, his tail wagging franticly. He was shortly followed by a blonde man. He looked tired and was panting as he walked to his dog who backed up and looked like he wanted to play. "Come on Biscuit. We have to get home man, Chelsee is comin' round later and we need …" the guard never heard the rest as he was suddenly placed into a figure four choke hold that was dragging him backwards. He didn't have the chance to grab his gun as it was taken by the blonde man. He passed out seconds after that.

Callen raced into the yard after Biscuit and started to talk nonsense. He had waited until Sam had clicked his ear piece to alert him that he was in position to release Biscuit. The dog had almost started to whine at not being able to 'play'. He walked toward Biscuit and the dog did exactly what he had done to Sam earlier. The guard was distracted enough that he never noticed Sam until it was too late. He took the gun from the man as he passed out and they pulled him out of sight. Callen gave the dog a pat as he passed and the three of them went into the house. The other guards at the back of the house and those inside never heard the noise so it was a shock to the two men guarding the girl when Callen and Sam kicked in the door and raced into the room. "Federal agents!" Callen called as one of the men pulled his gun and aimed it at him. Callen shot him, Sam missed the other as he was quicker than his partner and ducked behind the chair where the girl was tied.

"What are you going to do now?" he stretched his gun to the girls head "Put your guns …" he never finished his sentence as Biscuit sailed clean over the couch and clamped his jaws on the man's arm while in mid-air, jerking it to the floor, away from the girl as he landed. It went off but only damaged the timber flooring. Sam and Callen recovered from their shock at the stunt Biscuit pulled and quickly released the girl and tied the man Biscuit was still holding onto, to it. Sam called Biscuit to release the guy and his dog backed up and stood beside the girl, who crouched down and wrapped her arms around him. Sam looked up suddenly as he heard voices shouting over a radio as one crackled to life in the shirt pocket of the man Callen had killed. Heavy footsteps were racing into the house as the guards from the back came in to investigate the gunshots. Biscuit gently grabbed hold of the girl's shirt and pulled her from the room and Sam and Callen took up positions on either side of the room, Sam behind a couch, Callen a chest of drawers.

"Federal agents" Sam yelled it this time as they popped up after the two men had raced in and found one of their friends dead, the other tied to the chair and no hostage. One man raised his gun but was disarmed by Sam as he shot him in the leg. The other dropped his gun and raised his hands. They quickly cuffed the men and Sam left Callen to tend to the wounded terrorist to find the girl and his dog. They weren't in the hall and Sam was a little worried when he didn't find them in the main foyer either. As he opened the front door, however the question was answered in the form of frenzied barking. He walked out into the front yard where the backup and an ambulance had gathered. One of the medics was trying to get to the girl to make sure she was ok, but his dog was protecting her. He knew that Biscuit didn't know any of the people in the yard so he was doing what he had been trained to. "Biscuit, it's ok." Sam called out as he made his way over to the dog. He patted his head and said it again. He nodded to the medic, placed a hand on the girls shoulder and nudged her toward the ambulance. "One of the guys holding her was shot in the leg." He said to the medic, not bothering to elaborate. He knew that Callen would have stopped the bleeding by now and he would be fine until the girl was checked out.

Sam, Callen and Biscuit returned to the mission a while later to a round of applause. Even Macey was smiling as the men and dog received pats on the back (or head in Biscuit's case) for such an outstanding and highly unusual rescue. True to his word Sam asked Macey for a badge for Biscuit later that day and he was presented with it a week later.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Don't own them, sadly.

* * *

Biscuit joined them on a couple of other missions over the next few months, but only when Sam's wife and kids were away. When the others asked why Sam didn't bring him all the time, he simply said "Biscuit has a life too." He proved to be quite good at distracting people with whatever he came up with at the time, the playful puppy routine, the naughty dog act and others. He was also good at getting into places that a human couldn't fit. Air shafts, tunnels under roads, small gaps between buildings, he would go in with radios, phones and in one case water, strapped to his belly or back or tied to drag behind him. Sam, Callen and Kensi trained him and even Macey helped out. Then an operation came along that took Biscuit from the field.

Biscuit and Sam had been enjoying a nice morning run along the beach with Callen, when their phones went off. The men stopped to look at the message and phone OSP while Biscuit played with his blue ball. He liked it. He left it in Sam's car so that he would have something to play with when he went with him on missions. He had a rubber bone hidden between the seats in Callen's car for the same reason and the man hadn't found it yet. He heard Sam call him and they headed back to their cars.

Biscuit had expected Sam to take him back home before heading into work as Marie and the kids were home. Sam didn't take him with him when they were home often. But as they pulled into the OSP parking lot, Biscuit saw that he was getting to spend the day with his master and happily wagged his tail as he followed Sam and Callen inside. The place was a flurry of activity, but Biscuit become aware of something instead of the happiness he usually detected. He stopped as Sam continued and sniffed. It was something that he had only sensed in the presence of the victims of the bad men his master and his friend caught. It was fear. Something really bad had happened and it was scaring everyone. He quickly raced after Sam and found him in the briefing room. He lay down on the floor over his feet, causing Sam to look at him. "What's gotten into you? You're usually trying to get one of the techs to play with you?"

"He's probably picked up on everyone's fear." Said Eric, "I know I'm throwing it off in waves." His hair was still wet and it looked like he still had the board shorts on that he went surfing in that morning.

"What's going on?" Callen had noticed that several other staff appeared to be in various states of being half dressed. Some had just thrown a robe over their PJ's, others had managed a shirt and jeans, one woman had come in with half her hair straight and the rest curled.

"An hour ago, three men escaped from Mirror Mar navel brig." Macey came in and took control. She had just been given the names and access to their files. She plugged in a thumb drive and it opened onto the touch screen. She tapped each file and opened them to show the others. "Former Marines Bowson, Martell and Zerkan managed to overpower guards and take a prisoner transport." She heard the others gasp behind her. "Yes. We warned JAG that to keep them together for too long would be a bad idea when they were incarcerated six months ago."

The team didn't need to look at the files on them again. The men had been in the same gang as kids and found themselves in the same unit during an overseas deployment. They had discovered there was money to be made by helping people get out of the war zones. At first they had noble intentions, but like all those who do things for money, greed took over. After a while they found that there was a lot of money to be made for certain people, young girls for instance. For those who could not pay the full price, well you can use your imagination. They somehow managed it for four years before anyone managed to cotton onto what they were doing and it only took NCIS four months to find enough information to shut them down. They had evidence to suggest that at least a thousand girls had been smuggled out and sold by the men, but many involved in the case believed it to be closer to triple that.

After several days and virtually no leads, Eric interrupted their paperwork catch up time with a whistle. When everyone arrived he started. "I found it." The 'it' turned out to be a warehouse. "it's on a private airstrip owned by Zerkan under his mother's maiden name, which is why we didn't find it the first time." He looked a little annoyed with himself "The satellite feed should be coming online now." Eric got satellite coverage and used thermal imaging to show the building.

The team gasped at what they saw on the screen. They were expecting to see the heat signatures of the three escaped men and maybe a couple of contacts to help them get out of the country. What the screen showed was close to a hundred. Somehow, even though they were in jail, they were still managing to smuggle girls into the country. But as they watched, some of the heat signals started to fade from red to pink.

"Shit!" Sam swore as he realised that because they had nearly caught Martell two days earlier, they were killing the girls and making a clean getaway. "Eric, address now." He shouted over his shoulder as he left, his partner and Biscuit following him. Sam waited as Biscuit jumped into the back seat then got behind the wheel.

* * *

Author's note: Don't know the name of Sam's wife so I made one up. If it has been announced or if anyone out there knows, let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Nope, still not mine.

* * *

Since they had been called in several days earlier, Sam hadn't had a chance to go home so he had stayed at the mission with the team. He had proved to be a good stress reliever for them, stealing food from their plates, moving their chairs out from under them and doing other things to try and get a smile from them. All in all, if it weren't for him, they would have cracked from the pressure a long time ago.

Sam, Callen and Biscuit were the first to arrive. They beat the back up by at least ten minutes, but waiting would mean that more girls would die. So Sam sent Biscuit into the building via a hole in the south wall, hidden by the wall of a small office. He took the western door while Callen the north.

The humans had long ago taught Biscuit to move when he heard two clicks on the radio that Sam attached to his collar. As his master and Callen burst through the doors, shouting "Federal Agents", Biscuit raced into the room, looking for anyone he didn't know holding a gun. He spotted a man in front of him, too preoccupied by the two legged agents, pointing a gun at the head of a girl who couldn't have been older than fifteen. He raced toward him and jumped up, clamping his jaws on the man's wrist. The gun went off, but the bullet missed the girl and embedded itself in the concrete floor. He jerked downward and gave the hand a savage shake to make him drop the gun. Once the weapon hit the floor, Biscuit let go, grabbed the gun and vanished behind a car the men had arrived in. He reappeared a moment later, minus the gun, having dropped it under the car, and went to the next person.

There were seven men holding the women hostage. Sam saw his much loved pet take out one of the men and quickly went onto another as he and Callen managed to get the others to surrender without a fight. They had been so surprised by their attack that both Sam and Callen succeeded in knocking out a man each and, combined with Biscuit attacking another two; the other three quickly dropped their guns.

Sam turned from the last man he cuffed and saw Biscuit coming toward him with a gun in his jaws. It had been ten minutes since the raid and this was the second gun the dog brought to him. The girls had been taken outside and were being tended to by paramedics. Of the hundred or so that the team had first seen with heat signals, they had saved more than ninety. As he handed the man to Callen to take outside, he saw another man, who had hidden in an abandoned freezer, come out and point a gun at Biscuit. As Sam shouted too Biscuit to drop, he knew it was too late. He saw the man pull the trigger a fraction of a second before him, saw Biscuit go down and heard his yelp of pain before his own bullets slammed into the eighth man.

Callen had raced back in at Sam's cry and saw what happened. He went over to the shooter and kicked his gun away and saw that there was no need. Sam's bullets had hit centre mass. He went over to his partner and the dog he had come to think of as part of his family. He was afraid that Biscuit was dead. He had never had a pet and the red and tan Kelpie was the closest he had ever gotten. It took him a moment to realise that the sounds coming from Sam weren't sobs but gentle words as he tried to stop the blood flowing from a wound to the dog's back left leg. He yelled for a medic and explained to Macey and Eric what had happened as he tried to help Sam stop the bleeding.

A medic arrived and, at first wasn't sure what was going on. Neither man was hurt, but then he saw the dog. He had been the one to patch up one of the escaped prisoners that Biscuit had attacked and was wondering how a dogs teeth marks had ended up on the man's wrist. Seeing how the two men were trying to save it and knowing that it had helped to save many of the women outside, the medic knelt down next to the two men and did what he could. He couldn't use a tourniquet to stop the bleeding so he applied a bandage wrapped tightly around his hips. The bullet looked like it had hit the dog's thigh bone as he could see part of it sticking out. He called for his partner to bring a stretcher and together they loaded him into their ambulance. The medic was about to close the door when one of the men, the larger African-American, climbed into the vehicle and sat beside stretcher.

Wondering what the hospital would say about the trip to the nearest vet clinic, the driver of the ambulance wasted no time. Lights, sirens, anything and everything he had to get there faster, he used. As he helped the large man to carry the stretcher into the vet clinic he said "Let us know how he goes." and the other man nodded. The driver and the medic got word a few days later that the dog had died. The bullet and the broken bone had ripped a major artery and he lost too much blood by the time they had gotten him to the clinic. The man also thanked them for doing everything they could to help the dog and that he didn't blame them. The two men didn't know exactly what the dog had done, or what had happened at the warehouse but they would always remember the day they raced thru Los Angles with a very special and unusual patient in their ambulance.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Don't own any of them. Still. Nuts.

* * *

Callen knocked on the door of the house and waited until Sam opened it. He held up a carton of beer and followed him inside. He put the beer on the table as Sam's kids raced over to him and wrapped their arms around him.

"Uncle Callen, Biscuit got hited by a car and … and …" the older of the two tried to get the words out but stopped and stuttered as Biscuit hobbled around the corner. His ears went up as he recognised Callen and he shuffled over. He was still getting used to only having one back leg. Callen bent down and ruffled his ears.

The bullet had shattered the left side of his pelvis and the top of his thigh. The damage was too extensive to try and repair so the vet had amputated his leg at the hip. Sam had explained what had happened to the vet and the need for secrecy and had him put in his medical records that he had been hit by a car as Sam's family didn't know what he did for a living. Eric had found the two men who had raced Biscuit and Sam to the clinic and told them that he had died so that if ever any of the remaining people from the raid found out that he was a police dog, they would find out that he was dead and not try and find him for revenge.

He was now what is called in the spy trade as compromised. He was too identifiable to go back out into the field. Sam was upset when he found out that he wouldn't have his four legged best friend to help him anymore, at least physically.

A case involving a missing marine who had voiced concerns about a Venezuelan politician came along a few years later. As Callen and Sam were waiting out the front of the building they believed the marine was, Sam was making Origami animals from Callen's lollipop wrappers. They got to talking about 'going off the reservation' and who in the team would break first. After Kensi and Deeks climbed into the car saying that the perimeter was clear and that they needed a distraction to get inside, Sam noticed that one of his Origami animals, in a red wrapper, looked like a dog. He thought for a moment, a smile graced his face and his eyes lit up as he thought back to the first time Biscuit had helped them in a similar situation. "Biscuit." Was all he said and both Callen and Kensi's faces lit up as they understood his meaning.

Several weeks later when Deeks brought Monty to work, Sam got angry. By bringing in another dog, another rescue dog, Sam thought that they were betraying Biscuit's memory. Biscuit had passed away a few weeks earlier, peacefully in his sleep from old age. He had been several years old when Sam first found him and even the people at the shelter didn't know how old he was.

He complained every time Deeks brought him to the mission, wouldn't share his lunch or pat him. Though Deeks heard the sarcastic words Sam used and the complaining, he could also detect real hurt under it all and he couldn't figure out why. He had asked Callen, who had said to ask Sam. After a case involving a dirty bomb, as he and Kensi watched from the landing, they saw Sam finally give in and toss Monty a bit of his lunch and Kensi told him the story of Sam's Biscuit.

* * *

Author's Note: So that's the end of Sam's Biscuit. Next up is Callen, Kittens and Chaos. In the episode 'Tin Soldiers' season 2, when Kensi told Callen's 'Fortune', the look on Deeks face when she says "You like kittens, long walks on the beach and Barry Manilow" is shock. Just how close to the truth was she?


End file.
